Good Vibes
by JoyGaroz
Summary: OS Songfic, AU. "Fuentes confiables afirman haber captado a los actores principales Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura de la recién concluida serie saliendo de su fiesta de clausura, esto podría ser la confirmación de los rumores del supuesto romance de los actores durante el rodaje de la serie". ¡Feliz Cumpleaños AriCat-Hg!


**GOOD VIBES**

* * *

_Sé que es probablemente loco_

_Pero necesito que me digas que soy tuya_

_Incluso si tienes que pretenderlo_

_._

Su rostro estaba girado lejos del espejo frente a ella; sintió su cabello siendo tirado accidentalmente. Ella se contrajo de dolor.

Polvo y perfume flotaba en el aire alrededor de ella, pequeños toques acariciando sus labios con color. Ella estornudó hacia la persona frente a ella accidentalmente.

—Muy bien, estás lista. ¡Te ves absolutamente adorable querida! —un chasquido de dedos fue escuchado y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante los ademanes de su maquillista. Asintiendo en agradecimiento mientras se incorporaba de nuevo sobre sus pies y se encaminaba hacia donde había sido llamada.

Mientras caminaba de su camerino hacia el set, sus tacones podían escucharse agraciados y confiados, cosas que ella representaba a donde quiera que fuera. Como actriz y miembro principal del elenco del programa del momento. Ella, Sakura Haruno, reflejaba lo que era una mujer fuerte.

Su banquillo se encontraba en medio de los de sus colegas, tenía su nombre adornando la parte trasera de su respaldo así que supo que se trataba de ella. Una orgullosa sonrisa escapando en sus facciones mientras recordaba la primera vez que había tenido que sentarse en aquel banquillo.

Era un largo viaje, y ahora todo ello estaba llegando a su fin. La última página de una saga de diez años en su vida estaba sucediendo y en su mirada aparecieron los recuerdos que había hecho en esta especial parte de su vida.

Y así, mientras tomaba asiento en medio de los que pronto serian sus ex compañeros, su última entrevista dio comienzo; y con ello, un nuevo epílogo estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

_Pretendamos en esta única última ocasión_

_Antes de irte y termines con todas las buenas vibras_

.

A decir verdad, la propuesta que había recibido por parte de sus superiores no era tan disparatada como pensaba. Pretender ser una pareja con su compañero de elenco era una estrategia muy usada por la industria americana. No era tan raro ver a actores protagónicos entablar una relación tras algún tiempo filmando una esperada saga.

Era incluso bienvenida con buenos ojos por parte de los fanáticos, por lo que muchos de los directivos se emocionaron con el prospecto que despertaría juntarla a ella y a Sasuke para proyectar aún más esta saga que estaban por terminar a nuevos públicos.

Pero aún así, se sentía tan raro ahora que se encontraban tratando de realizar tal estrategia.

Había notado en las ultimas semanas que la persona sentada a su derecha de pronto se había vuelto en un extraño.

Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus ademanes… ella nunca se había percatado de nada de ello, o quizás ahora que todo se acercaba a su final era que ella prestaba mayor atención a los detalles que lo definían. En todo el tiempo que había trabajado junto a él, todos esos años que había pasado parada tan cerca de él que terminaban respirando el mismo aire, se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella nunca lo conoció de verdad y, aun así, él se había convertido en su primer amor.

Ante esta realización, incómodos silencios eran llenados con atmosferas densas y rápidas miradas como su único intercambio. Era como si volviera a interpretar aquel puberto personaje como la primera vez que compartieron escenario.

Había tomado la decisión correcta de mantener las distancias, siendo que él nunca mostró un interés en ella cuando salían de su personaje, e incluso si fuera de ese modo, ella no era la única que mantenía a su lado. Pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa: Ser su número uno no era una opción, era un milagro.

Lamentablemente para ella, aún había muchas chicas en este ámbito que no habían reparado en esta realidad.

Una de ellas, para su desgracia, era la chica a cargo de la entrevista que estaban realizando en estos momentos.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuál crees que haya sido el factor que haya vuelto exitoso este show? —el modo en que la sonrisa de la chica se amplió cuando su atención se dirigió hacia el mencionado hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos brevemente en disgusto, algo que disimuló rápidamente sabiendo que había cámaras presentes.

Realmente ya no había profesionalismo en este ámbito.

—En realidad creo que fue el show por su cuenta, la historia y la proyección de personajes únicos combinado en una línea temporal en la que creíamos haberlo visto todo, es estupendo —respondió a la señorita frente a ellos con una encantadora expresión que podía ser considerada gentil y confiada, pero no lo suficiente como para calificarla arrogante. Incluso cuando él lo era, y esa era probablemente la única cosa que no había tenido que pretender para interpretar a su personaje; desafortunadamente para Sakura, a ella le gustaba ese lado de él también—. Sin embargo, el elenco jugó una importante relevancia en el éxito de esta saga, y fue gracias a Kishimoto-san que pudimos conectar tan acertadamente con los personajes al punto de identificarnos con ellos.

En algún punto durante su explicación, ella había girado su rostro en dirección a él, solo para encontrarse con que él ya la estaba mirando.

Su rostro parecía estar sorprendido ya que pronto él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, aquellas que solo lograban confundirla más.

No podía estar implicando que se identificaba con su personaje el cual era el amante del personaje que ella interpretaba, ¿o sí?

Le gustaría decir que odiaba este lado de él, cuando aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para enviar señales que pudieran interpretarse como sustento para su relación, pero no era así. Con todos sus superiores emocionados con sus naturales y fugaces comentarios, a Sakura le era difícil seguir sus pasos.

Porque una parte de ella aún deseaba que fuera genuina y no solo otro acto más.

—¡Así es! Está en lo correcto, de verdad nos sentimos conectados con los personajes que hemos interpretado, ¡Cómo un zapato hecho a la medida! —su estruendoso compañero concordó, sobresaltándolos.

Rápidamente mirando de Naruto a Sasuke, sintió una mirada sobre ella: se trataba de la entrevistadora, pretenciosamente sonriéndole como si acabara de descubrir un sucio secreto.

Mientras tragaba saliva, se dio cuenta de que las cosas se tornarían bastante incómodas para ella.

Algunas horas más tarde, el equipo de tres se encontraba camino a sus camerinos, exhaustos pero aliviados de dar por finalizado la entrevista.

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué pesadilla! No recuerdo las entrevistas durar tanto tiempo, en serio —exclamó el rubio, estirando sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño al sentir sus músculos desentumirse.

Sakura replicó sus ejercicios, sintiendo todo la incomodidad y el estrés finalmente deshaciéndose junto con los nudos en sus músculos. —¿Desde cuando las entrevistas son así de groseras? —agregó la actriz, no del todo a gusto con el modo en el que la chica había continuado bombardeándola con preguntas groseras —¡Dios, de solo recordar las preguntas me hace querer regresar y-!

—¡Es cierto, Sakura-chan! Fue inesperado, pero estoy seguro de que se trata de gente que solo tiene envidia —se acercó el rubio hacia ella, logrando que la actriz sonriera a medias.

—Gracias, pero no es lo que me preguntó lo que me molesta, sino el modo en el que me hizo esas preguntas—bufó antes de maldecirla con sus puños apretados.

—Bien, bien, Sakura-chan. Puedes dejar eso de lado por ahora ya que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de clausura, ¿recuerdas? —calmó el rubio una vez más, esta vez buscando con la mirada a su otro compañero, quien parecía bastante sumido en su mundo mientras encendía un cigarro a algunos metros de donde sus ruidosos compañeros se encontraban.

Asintiendo un poco mas relajada, Sakura tomo el brazo de su compañero y se encaminaron hacia sus camerinos para partir en conjunto hacia la fiesta en su nombre.

Incluso si se le había dicho que dejara atrás esos rencores hacia el suceso de esta tarde, al encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Sakura no había podido contener todas las irritaciones que estaba guardando ahora que estaba bajo el efecto de algunas copas.

—¡Esa bruja fue grosera como el demonio! ¿Cómo por qué carajos estaría yo siguiendo a un club de odiosos? ¡Esos retardados nunca obtendrán un personaje con la profundidad del que yo interpreté! ¡Yo era Chie maldita Nakamura! Dímelo tú, ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguna chica que haya dejado atrás sus inseguridades para convertirse en la segunda mujer más legendaria por su propio esfuerzo? ¡No! Ella es un personaje icónico que logró grandes cosas por su cuenta. _Mi _personaje trabajó hasta el cansancio para convertirse en lo que es. Y, aun así, ¡hay gente allá afuera todavía hablando mierda como idiotas inmaduros! —estaba descargando, ella lo sabía e igual Ino, se había vuelto difícil ahora que la serie había concluido, con tanta gente inconforme hacia el final, ellos (actores) tenían que suprimirlo y actuar con oídos sordos hacia este tipo de comentarios.

Pero en esta ocasión, esta entrevistadora lo había tomado bastante personal en joderla con ataques directos hacia sus escondidas heridas.

"_Muchos fanáticos han notado que al Chie decidir quedarse a lado de Noriaki, todo su desarrollo como personaje fue desperdiciado. ¿Opinas que fue de ese modo también?"_

—Esa harpía… Esos no son fanáticos en lo absoluto. Son solo gente desperdiciando su tiempo si no comprenden algo tan esencial de nuestros personajes, ¡No comprenden nada en absoluto! —su recipiente vacío fue duramente golpeado contra la barra en la que se encontraban bebiendo.

—Entiendo que apesta, pero querida, tienes que dejar de lado esa bebida si no quieres perder más tu encanto—aconsejó Ino, alejando su vaso del alcance de su mejor amiga, notando como fruncía el ceño en un mohín que la hizo chasquear su lengua.

—¡Cierra la boca, cerda! Solo tráeme algo más fuerte —le dedicó una mirada molesta pero solo logró que su rubia amiga riera ante lo perdida que se encontraba su mirada y el modo en que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo ante su poca tolerancia.

A varios metros, la mirada de cierto moreno las observaba con cuidado, suspirando cuando renuentemente la rubia cedía ante las peticiones de su mejor amiga.

Sintiendo que era momento de intervenir antes de que los paparazzi perdidos entre la multitud obtuvieran material para publicar algo que todos lamentarían. Era común en estas situaciones, ver a personas infiltrarse en fiestas privadas solo con el objetivo de conseguir primicias. Por supuesto que la fiesta de clausura la serie más famosa del momento sería una de ellas.

—Sakura —llamó a su compañera, sorprendiendo a las buenas amigas de sus ahora risueñas conversaciones; la mencionada le dedicó una mirada irritada —Acompáñame.

—¿Para qué? No es como si hubiera cámaras a nuestro alrededor— se giró sobre el taburete de la barra para encararlo, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho, acentuando su escote en aquel vestido de tirantes entallado que había decidido usar para la fiesta.

Sasuke brevemente advirtió su mirada de la imagen frente a él, suspirando exasperado antes de hacer caso omiso a su berrinche y golpearle su frente a modo de reprimenda.

Era claro que no les daría el gusto a las cámaras de ver sus verdaderas interacciones cuando no eran observados por sus superiores detrás de escena.

—No seas molesta —acusó antes de levantarla de su asiento al jalar de uno de sus brazos con poco esfuerzo; una prueba más de que su compañera estaba en su límite —. Necesitas salir de aquí —le reprendió sin soltar su brazo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra rodeaba su cintura para usarla como apoyo en caso que perdiera su equilibrio. Lo cual, conociendo los antecedentes de su compañera, sería probable.

—Preferiría que no hicieras las cosas que todo mundo espera que hagas, se vuelve menos creíble —mencionó ella mientras era guiada hacia la pista de baile, sus manos aferrándose a él al tiempo que sentía sus manos quemarle la piel ahora que las colocaba en su espalda. La tela de su vestido era de fino, pero delgado satén color musgo, los dígitos del hombre siendo tangibles para su piel y sus encendidos sentidos.

No solo su tacto, su fragancia era embriagante. Mucho más que las copas que había bebido. Su aroma varonil seguía siendo el mismo, de eso estaba segura pero no podía evitar pensar que, en esta ocasión, se sentía mucho más acalorada por su presencia.

—¿Como cuáles? —complació a su compañera, preguntando a qué se refería con aquella acusación.

—Como golpearme la frente del modo en que tu personaje lo hizo con el mío para demostrar afecto, o las veces que solo agradeces sin expresar en realidad lo que estas pensando, ¡incluso cuando te limitas a solo decir mi nombre en un momento que requiere mayor interacción! Eso eran cosas de ellos, no nuestras.

Cuando recobró su aliento y reparó en la ceja arqueada de Sasuke, Sakura parpadeó antes de ladear su rostro en contemplación.

¿No era así?

Justo cuando sintió su cabeza comenzar a recobrar los sentidos, un joven del equipo de catering llevando una bandeja de copas paso a su izquierda. Sakura, sin perder la oportunidad, estiró su brazo para tomar una de las copas y darle un abundante trago antes de que otra mano retirara la bebida de sus labios.

Su mano era firme pero cuidadosa, de no ser porque al sostener la mano de ella también había logrado agarrar la copa, muy seguramente ella hubiera dejado caer estruendosamente la pieza de vidrio contra el piso.

Sasuke era tan confuso para ella.

Incluso mientras pensaba en esto, su rostro cada vez se volvía más expresivo. Con aquel espectador en primera fila observando el modo en que su rostro se compungía en un adorable puchero, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante su infantil gesto.

—Necesitas detener todo esto, Sasuke —estaba segura que él apenas podía oírla, pero era solo debido a su cercanía que pudo distinguir sus palabras. Palabras que provocaran que el actor chasqueara la lengua entretenido.

—¿No debería de ser yo quien diga eso, Sakura? —susurró el contra su oído, notando que ahora habían decidido en bajar las voces de modo que solo ellos escucharan lo que tenían que decir.

Aprovechando que se había inclinado hacia ella, Sakura cerró sus puños en el pecho de él, arrugando ligeramente el traje que portaba. Tomando algunos segundos para mantener la compostura y luego volver a elevar su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos esmeraldas ahora nublados chocando con sus orbes oscuros, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en sus pulmones cuando reparó en la mirada triste que ella le estaba dedicando.

—Si vas a seguir pretendiendo, al menos dime que todo esto ha sido una mentira—suplicó ella, sus ojos comenzando a empañarse con aquel toque cristalino que lo quebraba incluso durante grabaciones.

Pero ahora no había ningún set, ni directivos coordinando sus movimientos. Al menos no para ella.

En cuanto a él…

Tomando sus sedosas hebras rosadas lejos de su mejilla, Sasuke acarició el contorno de su rostro, su mandíbula tensándose mientras medía sus siguientes palabras.

El Uchiha no sabía cómo era que ella lo lograba, pero cuando la tenía parada frente a él, podía dejar de preocuparse por terceros, por el qué dirán, por lo que los rodeaba; todos sus sentidos de pronto enfocándose en ella y lo que le provocaba; Lo que anhelaba poder darle.

Quizás ese era su encanto, aquello que la había hecho llegar tan lejos. Ninguna otra persona podía capturar a una audiencia como lo hacia ella de manera tan natural. Todo en ella era genuino y desprendía un gran deseo de protección, incluso cuando debería saber que no era necesario, pues ella era frágil de apariencia, pero independiente de pensamiento.

—No quiero perder el tiempo peleando —interrumpió de nuevo la voz de ella, una de sus manos colocándose sobre la que él tenia sobre su mejilla, su ceño seguía fruncido en una angustiada expresión de dolor y Sasuke seguía sintiendo su garganta arder con algo que definitivamente no era el alcohol que había evitado beber durante la noche.

Después de todo, esta era la última noche con todo el equipo, con el elenco que había considerado su familia. Esta era la ultima noche que podía estar cerca de él antes de partir en su siguiente avión de regreso a Europa.

Esta era la ultima noche en la que podía tenerla tan cerca de él, antes de partir al lado opuesto de ella. Todo lo que ellos llevaban años compartiendo daba por finalizado en esta ultima noche, en este ultimo evento de despedida antes de seguir con sus vidas.

Ella, una actriz mestiza pero muy reconocida en los países europeos en los que fue recomendada para el papel que determinaría toda su carrera. Él, un actor que había sido entrenado para seguir los pasos de su larga historia familiar con actores reconocidos en las grandes ciudades asiáticas. Ambos encontrándose por casualidad de diferentes mundos para convivir en uno nuevo por un breve momento, antes de partir de nuevo hacia el camino que se les fue dictado desde jóvenes.

Mientras memorizaba las facciones de su rostro, la delicada y cuidada línea de sus cejas rosadas, sus largas y rizadas pestañas, el refinado puente de su nariz, sus carnosos labios rosados…

—¡Bien! No pasa nada —exclamó ella, sobresaltándolo al cambiar su expresión con su efusiva declaración. Ahora fue Sasuke quien parpadeó en busca de aquel tinte nubloso en su mirada verdosa, solo encontrando un brillo determinado en aquellos orbes. —Incluso si es así, deberíamos aprovechar esta última ocasión. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido entrecerró los ojos ante el inusual uso de sufijo, algo distraído por el sonido de su nombre, no reparó el momento en el que ella rodó con sus brazos su cuello, tirando de él hacia ella, su aliento de pronto chocando contra el suyo.

—¿O te rehusarás a aprovechar esta última noche juntos? —susurró ella contra su oído, podía sentir como ella se estaba arqueando de modo que sus curvas se encontraran con su figura; provocando que involuntariamente sus manos se cernieran contra su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza mientras su respiración se entrecortada al sentir su calidez y aroma.

_._

_Solo dime tus dulces mentiras_

_Y yo pretenderé como si no me importara_

.

—Escucha bien, Sakura, si no cuidas tus palabras de verdad podría aprovecharme— En ese momento, Sasuke deseó poder acorralarla contra algo, pero en medio de aquella multitud en la pista de baile, lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla con firmeza para llamar su atención.

Cosa que, aparentemente, no hizo más que tener el efecto opuesto. O ninguno en absoluto.

—¿Oh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo en estos momentos? —parpadeó la chica, de pronto sus manos alejándose de la apertura de su saco y en su lugar moviéndose hacia el interior, sus palmas ampliamente abierta y palpando por su pecho y torso sin reparar en la rapidez con la que provocaba que el corazón de Sasuke latiera aceleradamente ante su inesperada determinación —. ¿Estás grabando esto? ¿De verdad fueron tus palabras o ensayaste algún guión? —retirándose un poco para poder apreciar lo que sus manos iban descubriendo de debajo de aquel traje, Sakura frunció las cejas con duda.

Entendiendo a qué iba con su determinada exploración por su traje, Sasuke volvió a detener sus movimientos colocando sus manos en las delicadas muñecas de la actriz, su gesto ahora serio cuando se dio cuenta de que no le creía.

—¿Sería eso tan raro? Eres tu la que dijo hace no menos de cinco minutos que deberíamos aprovechar esta última ocasión juntos.

—Lo dije, lo dije— se excusó, lentamente poniendo distancia entre ellos—. Pero nunca creí que responderías con un coqueteo, incluso sonó genuino —esta vez, ella realmente cortó cualquier contacto físico con él, separándose lo suficiente para poder apreciarlo con su brazo cruzado sobre su vientre y una mano sosteniendo su barbilla en contemplación y sorpresa.

Sasuke, inconscientemente buscando cuidarla de tropezar con su desbalanceado equilibrio, suspiro mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia él al entrelazar sus manos en la parte trasera de ella y la empujaba ligeramente hacia su pecho.

Como había supuesto, la chica de hebras rosadas no contaba con la suficiente sobriedad para mantenerse firme y regresó a su postura inicial, apoyada en su pecho.

—Yo no coqueteo, Sakura. Solo advierto —dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

—¡Qué estás diciendo, tú, idiota presuntuoso! —se quejó ella al tiempo que le daba pequeños golpes con el dorso de sus puños contra su pecho. Era tan pequeña y su adorable sonrojo no hacia más que incentivarlo a seguir provocándola.

—Que quiero besarte.

Tratando de contener la risa y fallando en el intento, estalló entre risas aun tratando de mantener distancia del actor. Se sentía mareada después de todo, la prominente presencia del Uchiha no hacia mucho para calmarla de su estado embriagado.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Por qué siquiera querrías besarme? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! —negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora comenzando a sentirse acalorada de lo vergonzoso de la situación, de las absurdas pero vergonzosas declaraciones que estaba recibiendo por parte del moreno.

—Si pudieras verte como lo hago en estos momentos quizás entenderías.

—Pero, me has visto por 10 años, ¿qué puedo tener de distinto ahora? —era a estas alturas que Sasuke se resignó a darle explicaciones, eran fútiles después de todo. Lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos no era su honestidad, sino una buena siesta y quizás algunos medicamentos para su futura resaca.

Tomando delicadamente sus manos, pero manteniéndolas contra su pecho, continuó observándola fijamente. Sus ojos oscuros ahora con un brillo y una profundidad en ellos que no había podido distinguir en él antes, la tenían atrapada.

—Todo —sentenció sin más mientras se dejaba llevar por la imagen de ella frente a él, confundida, inocente, avergonzada, frustrada.

—Ugh —gruño Sakura prolongando el sonido al final—. Eres tan confuso, Uchiha.

Soltando una breve risa, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella de modo que su frente pudiera descansar en la suya.

—Hmp. Supongo que lo soy.

Ahora que sus frentes estaban conectadas, también lo estaban sus miradas. Y absortos en ellas, el uno no podía desprenderse del otro, ni siquiera para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera para ver a la multitud a su alrededor lanzarles miradas furtivas.

O para percatarse de algunas cámaras flasheando en su dirección.

O el modo en que sus mejores amigos se susurraban el uno al otro un:

—Mira a esos idiotas, creyendo que solo están engañándose con apariencias.

Y así, después de una canción lenta, Sakura ahora estaba gimiendo y gruñendo entre sueños mientras Sasuke la llevaba de regreso a su apartamento, que también estaba más cerca de donde habían estado.

Mientras la recostaba en su cama, le apartó los mechones de su cara y la miró respirar pasivamente. Desconocía cuándo había empezado a cuidar demasiado de ella, pero allí estaba él, sin ser capaz de dejarla de lado mientras dormía. Él decidió quedarse. Junto a ella, recostado a su lado, frente a su rostro tranquilo e inocente como si fuera ayer, el día en que habían filmado una escena tan fuerte.

Ella realmente había llorado de la nada, mares de lágrimas y una voz desgarradora y penetrante, él pensó que ella podría no estar actuando realmente, que podría sentirse de esta manera si alguna vez se apartaba de su lado.

¿Qué haría ella? No quería saberlo, recordar aquellas horas filmando hacía que se le estremeciera la piel. Solo unos meses después de haberse conocido, se dio cuenta de que quería protegerla.

Y así se quedó, incapaz de tocarla, incapaz de tenerla, solo asegurándose de que estaba bien. Todo porque el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería mantenerla a su lado, sus universos se abrieron en caminos opuestos.

_._

_Dame una última alta_

_Dame una última noche_

_Y un beso de buenas noches, ¿quieres?_

_._

Mirando las noticias del día siguiente, Sasuke se encontraba despierto desde tempranas horas del día. Entre llamadas con su manager y algunos superiores a cargo de su siguiente proyecto esperando saber cómo es que se había retrasado su vuelo o si se trataba de que el Uchiha había decidido abandonar el proyecto, uno de ellos llamó la atención del actor cuando le cuestionaron si su retraso tenia algo que ver con las noticias que estaban transmitiendo desde temprano.

En su mente imaginando lo que encontraría, prendió el televisor para ver que, en efecto, su partida la noche anterior no había sido tan discreta como había planeado.

"_Fuentes confiables afirman haber captado a los actores principales Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura de la recién concluida serie saliendo de su fiesta de clausura, esto podría ser la confirmación de los rumores del supuesto romance de los actores durante el rodaje de la serie"_

"_Una hermosa y anhelada sorpresa. Tal parece que la química de los actores existe tanto dentro como fuera de cámaras"._

"_Con este proyecto finalmente concluido, podría también ser el inicio de una tumultuosa relación"_

"_¡A quien le importa si es verdad o no! Estos dos actores desbordan tantas buenas vibras que han alivianado mi corazón"_

Ya fuera por el sonido de la televisión, o el siempre puntual reloj biológico de la actriz, Sakura gruño mientras trataba de incorporarse desde su cama.

Aun vistiendo aquel satinado vestido, pero contando con su suave edredón cubriéndola, ella se llevó la cubierta sobre su rostro, gruñendo aún más fuerte cuando sintió las punzadas comenzar a atacarla. Mezclar no había sido una buena idea en lo absoluto.

Su mano derecha extendiéndose mecánicamente a su costado para palpar su celular se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto, se enfocó entones en el reloj sobre su tocador y poder atraerlo a la altura de sus ojos para apreciar la hora ya que las cortinas de su habitación dejaban pasar muy poco la luz del día, como a ella le gustaba para poder descansar sin sugestiones.

Contrayendo su rostro con dolor, dejo caer el reloj sobre su regazo, sus manos ahora cubriendo su rostro mientras maldecía.

—El maldito vuelo…

Perdido.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a pensar en los arreglos que debería de hacer debido a su rezago, decidió dejarlo para después de haber tomado algo para su resaca. Muy seguramente lo encontraría en el cajón de medicamentos en su cocineta, así que desganadamente se arrastró hacia la salida de su habitación. Su suave edredón aun cubriendo su adolorida figura.

Con su antes impecable cabello rosado ahora transformado en una melena salvaje de algodón rosado y su rostro hinchado y manchado del maquillaje que inevitablemente se había corrido por la noche anterior, Sakura Haruno en esos momentos no lucia remotamente cercana a una diosa como sus fans continuaban llamándola.

Solo lucía hermosa, en el sentido real de la palabra. Una imagen que el Uchiha no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Veo que ya despertaste.

Deteniéndose en su andar, Sakura registró la escena frente a ella.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala de su departamento, viendo su televisión vestido en lo que quedaba de su perfecto traje de la noche anterior. Su brazo despreocupadamente descasando en el respaldo del mueble mientras su camisa blanca lucia desabotonada en los primeros 3 botones y sus mangas habían sido arremangadas para mayor flexibilidad. Su saco extendido en el antebrazo de uno de los muebles y sus zapatos pulcramente pulidos acomodados en medio de sus pies descalzos.

—¿Sasuke-? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —trató de encontrarse con su mirada, pero mientras era bombardeada por las preguntas que la invadieron ante la escena, le fue imposible no cubrir su rostro nuevamente con su mano ahora cubierta por el esponjoso manto que la cubría.

—Quería hablar contigo antes de irme —dijo él, y fue en ese momento que Sakura reparó en la maleta gris que también se encontraba en su sala.

Cierto. Él también tenía un viaje que realizar esa mañana.

—Ven a sentarte. Deja alisto el té —le indicó mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba con total naturalidad hacia la cocina.

Sakura, en lugar de torturar a su mente con más preguntas que seguirían provocándole punzadas, decidió obedecerle en silencio. Resulta que el moreno ya había dejado hirviendo el té y ahora lo servía en una bandeja para traerlo en conjunto a unas tazas para ellos y el bendito medicamento que la sacaría de su tormento.

Viendo que había traído un vaso con agua para tomar junto con sus pastillas, Sakura se abalanzó contra ello y le dio un prolongado sorbido al vaso de agua hasta vaciarlo.

Sasuke, inmutado por la evidente resaca que sufría la actriz, continúo acomodando la bandeja.

—Así que me trajiste a casa —comenzó ella mientras Sasuke colocaba las tazas de té en la mesa de la sala.

Sasuke se limitó a soltar un monosílabo afirmativo en respuesta.

—Sin decirle a nadie.

El actor le acercó una taza de té caliente a ella, con su otra mano extendiendo el azúcar. Otro monosílabo.

—Me alistaste para dormir

Esta vez Sasuke se sirvió su propia taza, nuevamente respondiendo con otro monosílabo. Sakura entrecerró los ojos por encima de su taza de té ahora a centímetros de sus labios.

—Pasaste la noche cuidándome.

Agregó un poco de azúcar morena a su taza, ahora recostándose en su lado del sofá mientras respondía de la misma manera.

—¿Y no pensaste en aprovecharte de mí? —ante esta pregunta incrédula, Sasuke se abstuvo de responderle como antes, decidiendo en su lugar a darle un sorbo a su bebida. Después de todo, no se sentía con la intención de mentirle ahora que había decidido ser honesto con ella.

Sakura aguardó unos segundos mientras sorbia su té con gusto, pero aun atenta a lo que pudiera decirle su inquilino sorpresa.

—No quería hacer nada que pudiera lamentar.

Volviendo a fruncir el ceño, Sakura demandó una vez más, no queriendo complicar su mente con respuestas abiertas:

—¿Podrías ser claro por una maldita vez en tu vida? Apiádate de tu ex colega sufriendo resaca aquí —como si necesitara resaltarlo, ondeó sus manos sobre su rostro hecho un adorable desastre.

Sasuke, quien había permanecido mirando hacia el frente en lugar de a un costado donde estaba sentada Sakura, finalmente se digno a encararla, percatando que su taza ahora estaba vacía, le retiró el vacío recipiente y lo coloco sobre la mesa al igual que el propio.

Sakura observó su movimiento permaneciendo quieta y expectante mientras él se acomodaba de modo que la pudiera ver de frente, su codo flexionado sobre el respaldo del sofá de modo que su mano sostuviera su rostro para poder dedicarle su atención a ella ahora que la encaraba.

Cubierta en el manto que había traído con ella desde su habitación, colgando despreocupadamente de uno de sus hombros revelando el provocativo vestido que había llevado la noche anterior, Sakura jugaba con sus dedos ahora que sentía la mirada intensa de él sobre ella como si fuera la primera vez.

—Quería que estuvieras consciente cuando te dijera que sí, me gustas.

Por un segundo Sakura pensó que de haber sabido que escucharía estas palabras saliendo de Sasuke, no habría tenido necesidad de tomar medicamento para la resaca. La sorpresa era un buen contra restante para jaquecas y malestares, aparentemente.

—Pasamos años pretendiendo que solo actuábamos, pero estoy seguro que sabes tan bien como yo que no se trató solo de nuestra actuación.

Tragando saliva, Sakura trato de formular algo que decir, pero solo logró abrir sus labios un poco antes de que la mano de Sasuke se alzara a acariciarlos, limpiándolos delicadamente con suaves toques.

—Y, aparentemente todo el mundo lo había visto, menos nosotros, hasta ahora —esta vez, cuando su mano se alejo de sus labios, se dirigió a señalar la pantalla frente a ellos. Aquel aparato que hasta hace algunos minutos había pasado desapercibido debido al bajo volumen en el que se encontraba, continuaba mostrando imágenes de ellos dos a lo largo de su rodaje.

Miradas furtivas, risas prolongadas, sonrojos escondidos, apoyo continuo, preferencia del uno por el otro en lugares públicos. Siempre buscando encontrar refugio en la presencia del otro.

Sakura sintió su mirada empañarse mientras observaba aquellas compilaciones, nuevamente reviviendo todos aquellos preciados momentos. Poco a poco se había enamorado de su compañero, no su personaje del suyo y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que debían partir por caminos separados.

Esta vez no se sobresaltó cuando sintió su mano sobre su barbilla, girando su rostro hacia él, notó que estaba más cerca de ella, su rostro a menos de 10 centímetros del suyo.

—Estoy agradecido, por todo —confesó y Sakura no pudo evitar reír entre lloriqueos.

De no ser por su presencia para lidiar con sus superiores, Sasuke dudaba mantener la cordura que tenia en esos momentos. Si no fuera por ella, no se habría sentido con la necesidad de darse prioridad, a lo que él quería en lugar de verse influenciado por las creencias de su familia en cuanto a su carrera.

Sakura, al ser una actriz sin historia familiar con algún precedente artístico, había logrado destacar entre millones. Eso había sido algo que siempre había admirado de ella, entre otras cosas.

—¡Creí decirte que no usarás frases de ellos, idiota! —le golpeo suavemente el hombro, a lo que el respondió con otra media sonrisa.

—Son mías, fui yo quien les dijo a los directivos que las usaran para el rodaje —se encogió de hombros —. Imaginé que serían más genuinas de filmar.

—¡Eres tan injusto! —esta vez volvió a golpearlo, con un poco más de fuerza y, antes de que pudiera distanciar por completo su brazo del suyo, Sasuke se abalanzó hacia ella con sus manos sosteniendo sus muñecas.

En un segundo, él la tenia a ella recostada sobre el sofá sin poder moverse, sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos debido al sorpresivo movimiento.

—Me parece que la injusta aquí eres tú, provocando sin atener a las consecuencias, Sakura —le recordó y esta vez ella identificó a lo que se refería.

Se veía adorable, sus ojos cristalinos y verdosos rodeados de un desalineado maquillaje, un carmín natural adornando sus mejillas y aquel labial corrido era pasado a segundo plano cuando notaba que se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Algunas ultimas palabras? —sonrió él, provocó sabiendo que no sería capaz de molestarla por mucho tiempo más antes de que sean interrumpidos por frenéticos managers y superiores.

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Sasuke-kun.

No eran las palabras que esperaba oír, pero si las que necesitaba para quebrarse.

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó a estampar sus labios con los de ella. Por primera vez, en una última ocasión.

Suficiente para ser difícil de olvidar.

Invadidos por el tumulto de sentimientos que explotó en ellos al realizar tal contacto, sus pechos latían aceleradamente, sus oídos retumbando con el sonido de sus corazones galopando dentro de ellos. Labios acariciándose contra los del otro despacio y sincero. Poco a poco cambiando a acelerado y acalorado.

Poco a poco quedándose sin aire hasta que regresaron a pequeños y castos besos para recuperar el aliento.

Sonriendo el uno al otro, Sasuke apoyo su frente contra la de ella como había hecho la noche anterior, cerrando sus ojos mientras calmaba sus latidos.

—Tenemos que tomar nuestros aviones…—recordó Sakura, incluso cuando rozó su nariz con la suya afectuosamente.

—Tienes razón —dijo, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para reincorporarse, permaneciendo sobre ella y privándola de movimiento alguno —. Tienes razón —repitió una vez más al parecer para convencerse.

Aflojando el agarre en sus muñecas, Sakura aprovechó para acunar el rostro de él entre sus delicadas manos.

—¿Quizás la próxima vez? —molestó ella y Sasuke rió al captar la referencia.

Ahora ambos incorporándose de regreso a sus posiciones sentadas, Sasuke tomo una de sus manos entre la suya, observándola por unos segundos, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Apreciando los detalles que la diferenciaban de la mano del otro, el tacto por primera vez sintiéndose tan cálido y cómodo.

La actriz escuchó primero el gruñido del Uchiha antes que sentir la vibración retumbar en el mueble en el que estaban sentados. La mano desocupada de Sasuke se dirigió a sus bolsillos para sacar su celular y contestar sin dejar de sostener su mano.

—Dije que bajaría en unos minutos —tan pronto como lo respondió, volvió a callarlo y lo colocó de regreso en su bolsillo.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa resignada.

—Supongo que también debería reportarme —hizo ademán de levantarse, esta vez dejando olvidando su edredón en el mueble, haciendo juego con el resto de la desalineada apariencia de aquel departamento.

Mientras se acomodaba el vestido y removía un poco sus hebras rosadas, Sasuke había tomado su chaqueta y sus zapatos, pero justo cuando Sakura iba a pasar de largo de él hacia su habitación, este la sostuvo de la muñeca para en un fluido movimiento, tirar de ella para que lo encarara.

—Sakura —le llamó, la aludida elevando su mirada para encontrarse con su mirada —. Te veré cuando regrese.

Sonriendo abiertamente, uso su mano libre para acunar el rostro de él y poder plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Mas vale que así sea.

Ahora que habían llegado hasta aquí, no iba a dejar esta oportunidad alejarse.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños AriCat-Hg! Espero haber recordado bien la formula para llegar a tu corazón (AUs, Songfics, y OS largos) Jajajaja Ojalá tanto ustedes como la cumpleañera disfruten este OS que llevo semanas planeando y bueeh. Que valga la pena dormir dos horas antes de amanecer en un Lunes. Besos a todos, estaré pendiente de comentarios y observaciones, hasta la próxima :)


End file.
